


You Bury Me

by Cornflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eren gets considerably feistier as the story progresses, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Prince Eren, Slow Build, platonic Eren/Mikasa, two dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumour has it, Prince Eren Jaeger is finally getting hitched. If all goes as planned, he'll be married to the Ackerman's daughter next week. Of course everyone seems to have something else in mind (himself included.)</p><p>*In other words, that fic where Levi's idea of a first date is overthrowing the monarchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bury Me

**Author's Note:**

> Simply felt like writing some sugar-sweet fluff between my two favourite cinnabuns. I'm a sucker for royalty AUs, so here I go writing these dorks falling madly in love. This fic will mainly be Eren/Levi, but there will be other pairings as well. I was inspired by Beach Boys "Wouldn't it Be Nice." It's an oldie, but never fails to give me happy, hopeful vibes.
> 
> Tumblr: snk-abridged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleutheromania (Greek) - An intense and irresistible desire for freedom.

  

He wasn’t used to the damp air and hidden skies. Back at home, the clouds that roamed the azure had been light, hazy – as if a painter had taken a sponge and blobbed fleecy-white mounds across a blue canvas. These clouds were dark and sullen, similar to the atmosphere of their travelling party. The rolling hills that slowed their tracks were seemingly boundless – due to his fathers persistence, the horses had been travelling a full day with little rest, regardless of the fact they’d left the palace three days prior. Armin hugged his knees to his chest, fully enraptured in yet another book, while Jean looked about ready to jump out the carriage window in aggravation. Eren uncrossed his legs, stretching his cramped limbs before resting his hands behind his head. He fixed a narrowing gaze outside,

 

“I can’t see the ocean.” Jean openly scoffed, clearly tired of hearing Eren complain,

 

"Your powers of observation astound me your highness.” Eren wrinkled his nose in disgust,

 

“Can you _not_ sound like a goddamn butler Jean – and don’t call me that.” He wore a pretentious smirk in reply. The prick must be bored out of his mind if he gets this much enjoyment from a meaningless banter,

 

“But aren’t I your butler Eren? A mere servant of the Jaeger Kingdom. Speaking of Shiganshina, does your father hate you or something? I’d rather walk to Trost than suffocate in this fucking shoe box.” He nudged at Armin’s shoulder, making show of the carriage’s confined interior. Armin set his book down, sending Jean a pointed glare of disproval.

 

While it may be true that Armin and Jean had been hand-picked as children to serve Shiganshina’s royal family, Eren had never once treated them, or any other workers in the castle as anything less than friends.

 

Eren stared up at Jean with an intensity to his bright eyes, most people would find unsettling. With the close proximity between the boys in the limited space, he could feel Jean’s knee brush against his own.

 

“I could never see you as my servant Jean.”

 

“And why’s that?” He challenged. Eren blinked.

 

“Because there’s no rank between friends,” Jean’s eyes went wide, face flushed and dumbfounded, “and let's not forget you can't cook or clean for shit.”

 

“Sh-shut up.”

 

People have always told Eren that he has this sort of magic to him. He’s honest, and straight to the point – so much so, that it tends to catch others off guard. While Armin has been comfortable around Eren since childhood, Jean had always envied Eren’s position as prince. He used to hate how he felt so inferior to him, until realizing that Eren never thought his status had made the two any different at all. He hated being royalty, and was highly respected by the servants in the castle because of this. Did his father like this? Not so much.

 

Armin threw his arms around the two,

 

“I love you guys.” Jean’s face visibly relaxed, and Eren felt himself grin as a breathy laugh escaped his throat,

 

“Don’t make it gay Armin.”

 

“You wish Jaeger,” Jean playfully poked at his side, “God, you two are saps. And I thought bright eyes over here was limited to being an ugly ball of rage.”

 

“Hey! I’m just emotional is all.” Eren sounded too defensive for his own good.

 

“And _intense_. Have you seen him cry when he's angry.” Armin whispered loudly.

 

“It's fucking _terrifying_! Looks like he's gonna kill a baby or something.”

 

The sound of rain caught their attention, and Eren stuck his head out through the bare window at his left. He let the water cool his face, a soft gust of air pushing his hair back as he listened to the soothing patter of rain against the gravel road. Eren closed his eyes in attempts to take his mind off what lay ahead. He should be happy, for both himself and his friends. Trost may be known for its constant rain and dreary skies, but the kingdom was situated by the _ocean_.

 

Just the thought of him and Armin sitting on the beach, feeling the soft beads of sand crumble at their feet, overlooking the vast, mysterious blue – it made his stomach churn with excitement. Entranced by the thought, Eren failed to notice his friends low whispers until Armin awkwardly cleared his throat, seeking his attention. If he was trying to be subtle, he failed miserably.

 

“Don’t tell me you have to go to the bathroom again Arm.” He joked over his shoulder before sliding back into his leather seat. Eren’s damp hair stuck to his forehead in clumps, the smile at his lips faltering once he saw the worried look on both their faces.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this Eren? If you’re planning on marrying the Ackerman’s daughter for my sake, I’d never forgive myself.”

 

Armin had been concerned right form the start. Last week, his father had given Eren a one-time offer. For the first time in his life, he could leave the castle walls – see the outside world! The catch – he would be wed to the Ackerman’s daughter in a fortnight. His father had stressed on many occasions how difficult it’s been for him to find Eren a suitable partner.

 

 _“If you ever plan on marrying, this is your only chance.”_ His father had threatened _, “The Ackerman’s have been kind enough to offer a disgrace like you their only daughters hand in marriage. She’ll never rule her own kingdom – she’s third in line to Trost’s throne, but this is all I have to offer.”_

 

Eren’s never understood the stigma of being the sole heir to Shiganshina’s throne. What he knew for sure, was the unnamed shame he has brought to the family was not something his father could ignore. Eren had been isolated from the castles exterior since childhood. While he had snuck out of his room on multiple occasions, he had never gotten far before being dragged back home. Of course he never gave up without a fight, which is why he’s so skilled in hand-to-hand combat today.

 

Having the chance to meet people foreign to the workers at the castle had been tempting by itself, but Eren had too much self respect to agree to marry a women he had never met. His love life may be non-existent, but he kept it that way for a reason. He just wasn’t interested.

 

But then his father mentioned that Trost is by the _ocean_.

 

_“Can I take Armin with me?”_

 

_“Jean as well, if that is what you wish.”_

 

It was decided – in order to gain freedom in one way, Eren would have to give up his own in another.

 

_Unless…_

 

“I'm not getting married.” Armin blinked. Jean groaned,

 

“Of fucking course. I finally gain enough trust from the king to leave the castle and it will end in execution. We really should have seen this coming.”

 

"I saw it coming." Eren’s breathe hitched, “Eren may be reckless, but this time it's for good reason. He's way too young to settle down. He has his whole life ahead of him and – ”

 

“I'm turning 20 tomorrow.” He grumbled.

 

“Do you want our help or not, idiot.” Eren stared out the window, his hope rising.

 

“I might be suicidal, but there's no way in hell I’m leaving you two behind. If I run away, you're coming with me. All or nothing.” Jean sighed, looking to Armin,

 

“We came here to see the ocean didn't we? Got a plan then, genius?” The blond grinned,

 

“Of course.”

 

 

***

 

The carriage came to a full stop, a large set of golden gates standing in their path. Jean whistled, poking his head in front of Eren’s through the window to get a better view,

 

“Looks like your father failed to mention that the Trost kingdom’s _loaded._ ” Jean singsonged grossly off tone. Eren pushed Jean’s head down toward the seat, trying to take in as much of the view he could get before his big head blocked his view once again.

 

To their relief, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle. The dark skies made the vegetation look dull in comparison to the lush forests they had back at home, but the air here was damper – easier to breathe. The gates magically opened (Armin later explained they were automatic,) and the carriage wheels seemed to run much smoother on the kingdom’s roads. Armin stretched out the map he kept in his satchel, indicating to the others the path marked for their journey,

 

"It looks like we won’t have the chance to see much of the kingdom. Our king has ensured our route would lead us around Trost’s country, and straight to the castle grounds.” Eren made a sound of annoyance,

 

“Pretty unnecessary if you ask me.” All his father’s rules were unnecessary.

 

"Look!” The boys were in awe at the sight of two enormous castles that came up in the clearing. The one to the left was made of rounded stone, and scarlet roofing lay atop each cylindrical section. Flowers and various fruit trees surrounded the premises, and grape vines were scattered tastefully along the stone walls. To the right, was a castle made almost entirely of glass. Eren imagined that if Trost ever had any sun, it would sparkle as if it were crystal. The castle was odd, and almost mysterious. It was surrounded by a large moat filled with dark, murky water, and compared to the rest of the kingdom, it looked strangely out of place. It looked like something that belonged somewhere brighter – livelier. Definitely not a foggy, rainy place such as this.

 

“The castle of glass belongs to the Reiss family. They and the Ackermans have co-ruled Trost for centuries. The Reiss’s currently claim the throne, so an Ackerman is bound to reign once the current king passes.” Armin explained, “But it's strange. Last I heard, the daughter of the current king is next in line to rule . His majesty back at home had said that princess Ackerman was only third in line for the throne.” Jean rolled his eyes,

 

“Pretty sure no one cares. Eren’s spot on the throne is set in stone once his old man passes, so no worries. As long as he doesn't forget to buy me the castle I've always wanted.”

 

"Never agreed to that Jeanbo." Eren hollered, sticking his head and body even farther out the carriage window, until his hips touched the wood frame.

 

“Eren! That's dangerous!” He payed no attention to his blond friends concern, as he watched the large carriage wheels slow with every rotation. The window was wide enough that Eren could climb out of the vehicle with ease, securing his right hand and foot to the edge of the framework, before hoisting himself up and out onto the ground. Catching his footing without a problem, he watched Jean stumble to a fall beside him. Of course Armin had the grace to exit through the door.

 

“So that's the prince. Not very graceful, is he?” A tall, freckled brunette gestured to Jean and snickered. She stood alongside a group of guards that seemed to be close to their age. A beefy blond, lanky brunet, and short blonde girl, whose icy blue eyes looked simultaneously apathetic and fierce. Muscles elbowed the freckled brunette and hissed under his breathe,

 

“ _That's_ not the prince. _He_ is.” Freckles looked up at Eren, cocking her brow in amusement. His shoulders tensed when all eyes looked his way.

 

"Your highness." The four kneeled impassively, “We are honoured to be in your presence.” Jean scoffed,

 

“Oh _please_.” Armin made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat, but the large palace doors were ushered open before anyone could say otherwise.

 

     The princess looked like no one they had ever seen before. She had long black hair that contrasted against her ivory skin. Eren has rarely seen anyone with hair darker than his own. Her pink dress shimmered, the gloss of her hair catching beautifully under the outer castles torchlight. He heard Jean’s breathe hitch behind him.

 

“Eren.” Her voice was soft like a gentle breeze. He felt Armin nudge at his side – _right. The plan._

 

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, uhh – ”

 

“Mikasa.” She took a step closer.

 

 _What had Armin told him before? Make a good first impression. They're expecting him to marry the girl, not make a run for it_.

 

Eren might have been staring too long, going by the flush on the princesses cheeks.

 

“Sorry for staring. You're very beautiful.” That must've been the right thing to say, because the freckled guard from before was giving him a thumbs up. Or was that just sarcasm? Eren has never been good at reading situations. Mikasa laughed,

 

“Thank you, but really I'm the one staring. You're pretty handsome yourself.” Now it was Eren's turn to feel flustered. His face felt hot under the light rain. He heard the servant girls whisper amongst themselves,

 

“He’s cute,” The freckled guard scoffed,

 

“For a guy. Although he does look fun to mess with.” It would probably be a good idea to stay away from her.

 

He turned his head to the side, looking out onto the horizon, and still saw no sign of the ocean. Just an endless grey. Armin kicked him in the shin,

 

“ _Pay attention_!” He hissed. Oh yeah. The princess. That he's supposed to marry.

 

“Are your parents around?” The princess tensed (Armin and Jean had noticed. Eren not so much.)

 

"They had urgent business that had to be resolved. They have told me to apologize in their stead for the poor hospitality.” Armin shook his head,

 

“That's quite alright. We are very grateful for the chance to even be here your majesty. Eren has been eager to meet you for a while now.”

 

“He wouldn't stop talking about you the whole ride here.” Jean added, letting out a strangled laugh, before giving an awkward pat on Eren’s on the back, as if to tell him to “ _play along_.”

 

“I’m flattered. Are these friends of yours Eren?” She adjusted the slim jewel crown that sat atop of her head. No wonder the guards had mistaken him for a servant. He started to feel small in his plain clothing.

 

“Yeah! Armin and Jean have been like brothers to me for as long as I can remember.” Mikasa turned to the both of them,

 

“A friend of Eren's is a friend of mine. You are both welcome to stay in the kingdom for as long as you'd like.” Jean could here angels singing. Her smile was like the sun coming out in all its fucking glory on a stormy day. When did he become such a romantic? When had she gotten so close to him (he chose to ignore the fact that she was equally close to the Armin.)

 

“Y-your hair smells like flowers.” Armin quietly looked for a wall to slam his head against. The freckled guard was cackling to the point of tears.

 

 

***

 

 

“Well?” Eren could hear Armin’s foot tap against the oak floor as he explored the extravagant bedroom.

 

“What?”

 

“Did you like her? We're all well aware what Jean thought of her.” Said man sputtered,

 

“I'm _sorry_ okay. She was just so perfect. Like snow on a warm day - all glittery and pure.”

 

“What the fuck man.” Jean had to stop reading Armin’s poetry books.

 

“Jean’s idiocy aside, Eren?” The brunet scratched his head,

 

“She was nice.” There was a pregnant pause. Jeans eyes narrowed,

 

  
“That's it? That's all you're going to say.” Eren's eyebrows scrunched, _did he say something wrong?_

 

“Her shoes looked pretty – and expensive. Oh! And her tiara was neat.”

 

“Neat. _Neat?_ Armin’s man purse is neat. The princess of Trost is not _neat_.”

 

_“It's a fucking satchel you uncultured melon.”_

 

Eren sighed. Mikasa was great. Kind, feminine, beautiful – he just couldn't imagine marrying her. He felt _something_ for her, but it wasn't at all romantic. Maybe they could be friends? Well, if she didn't mind the fact that he planned on running away and never coming back.

 

"I, she's a great girl, I know. But for once in my life, I want to be _free_. You know I'm no good with voicing my feelings, but try to understand." His breath hitched, "You guys are enough for me."

 

Armin took one look at him and understood.

 

“We get it Eren. Marriage isn't exactly your forte. But we still have the plan don't we.” Eren beamed.

 

_We're going to see the ocean._

 

Jean exhaled loudly,

 

“Are you sure we want to leave now though? It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure we're all tired.” The two didn't look impressed.

 

“I talked to that servant Sasha – she said they're making waffles for breakfast!” Armin dragged him away, speaking in all seriousness,

 

"Let's go Jean. _There's a plan afoot_.” 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Levi's POV. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
